Heart On The Floor
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Beca's 18 and living with her step sister Stacie in Calabasas, California. Follow Beca on her journey through out life. Horrible summary. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Beca packed up her room and threw her bags into her blue 2013 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor 4 Door. She put her black 2015 Harley-Davidson XG500 STREET 500 Cruiser on her trailer along with her and her sister Stacie's 2015 Kawasaki KX 450F. Stacie walked outside and smiled at Beca before putting some of Beca's bags in the trunk of her gray with black racing stripes 2014 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Coupe. There father Warren came stopping out of the house with Sheila right behind him.

"You're not leaving!" Warren said angrily.

"Like hell I am. Mom left us the money not you get over it." Beca said.

"You're 17 you can't leave and you can't have any of the money." Warren smirked.

"She's 18 Warren. Mom gave us the house in Calabasas so we're moving there." Stacie said before getting in her car.

"This isn't over!" Warren shouted and Beca smirked.

"Oh but it is. Goodbye Warren." Beca got in her truck and her and Stacie drove away. They got to Shawnee, Oklahoma. They stayed the night before checking out, getting some food and hitting the road. They got to Flagstaff, Arizona and decided to stay the night. They went to diablo burger. In the morning they went to MartAnne's Cafe before heading to there house in Calabasas, California. They pulled up to their house around 7:30pm. They got out their cars.

"Wow." Stacie said.

"Wow is right." Beca grabbed the keys to the house and opened up the door. All the furniture and pictures were their.

"Lets get all our stuffed moved in." Stacie said.

"Can I have the master bedroom?"

"Sure." They unpacked all of Beca's stuff and went to the local grocery store. They shopped around and got lots of food. They stopped at Johnny Rockets and got some food. They got back to the house and put the food away before eating and going to bed.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. Stacie was making breakfast for them both.

"Mornin'." Beca said softly.

"Good morning." Stacie said pouring Beca a cup of coffee. "So school starts up next month."

"Ugh! I know."

"Did you get all transferred in."

"Yeah. I have a meeting with them the day before school starts."

"Well since you're a senior you can drive yourself to school."

"Okay. Where are you going to College?"

"UCLA. It's only 35 minutes away."

"What are you going for?" Beca asked as she ate her pancakes.

"Management. You should go for music industry."

"Maybe." Stacie smiled.

"After breakfast we're going to MX-126 it's a motocross track."

"Okay." Beca finished up and went upstairs to change. She put on a black wifebeater and black boxers then put on her black and neon green motocross pants and her black and neon green jersey. Her number was 24. Beca went down stairs and into the garage she put on her black motocross boots. She took her Ducati off the trailer and hooked up her trailer to her truck she grabbed her duffle bag that had her helmet, gloves, goggles and water bottles. She put her and Stacie's bags in her backseat.

"Ready?" Stacie said dressed in black and neon pink her number was 11.

"Yeah." Beca plugged in the address into her GPS. They got to the track and unstrapped there bikes. Beca's bike was all black with a neon green seat and neon green rims. Stacie's bike looked the same except instead of neon green she had neon pink. They put their gear on and hopped on their bikes.

"5 laps?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah." They started up their bikes and took off. After five laps Beca won. They were packing up their stuff.

"You cheated." Beca smirked.

"You're just mad that you lost." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Stacie's phone went off. Beca raised her eyebrow as Stacie smiled.

"Who is it?"

"My girlfriend." Stacie said smiling.

"Ah what's her name?"

"Aubrey." Stacie bit her lip and climbed into the truck. Beca got in and looked at her.

"You really like her." Stacie nodded. "Is she also thinking about going to UCLA?"

"Yup. Is she rooming there?"

"Yeah. Her parents are moving to New York so she's going to stay in a dorm." Beca nods.

"I wanna meet her." Stacie raised her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah I wanna meet the girl who tamed my big sis."

"I'll see if she'll come over and eat dinner with us. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll make us dinner."

"Sweet. What are you gonna make?"

"Mom's sloppy joe tater tot casserole."

"Mmm sounds good." Stacie looked down at her phone. "Aubrey says she's in."

"Good. Did mom know her?"

"Yeah. Mom loved her."

"Why didn't she go to mom's funeral?"

"She couldn't get a flight out here. She felt horrible about it. She loved mom."

"Well if mom approved then she must be great."

"She is." Stacie smiled.

They got home and took showers. Beca started making dinner when the doorbell rang. Stacie jumped off the counter and ran to the door. She flung open the door and brought her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss. Beca shook her head and put the casserole into the oven. Stacie walked into the kitchen with Aubrey. Beca turned around and smiled.

"Beca this is Aubrey my girlfriend. Bree this is my sister Beca." Beca shook hands with Aubrey.

"I'm sorry about your mom. She was a great woman."

"Thanks." She looked at Stacie. "Set the table."

"Okay. Come on babe."

"Actually I could use Aubrey's help here. If you don't mind." She says looking at Aubrey.

"It fine, babe." Stacie grabbed the plates and silverware the went to set up in the dining room.

"Aubrey can you make the salad for me." Aubrey nodded. "How long have you and my sister been going out?"

"7 months." Beca nodded.

"Are you out and open?"

"Yeah. My dad wasn't to happy but I don't care for his opinion. I love Stacie and she loves me and thats really all I need." Beca smiled.

"Just don't break her heart. I can see that you bring out a better person. Don't fuck it up."

"I won't she is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd never harm her on purpose. And if I do you can kick my ass."

"Deal." Stacie came back into the kitchen and looked at Beca. "She's a keeper. I'll call you down when dinner is done. Go make out or something." Stacie grabbed the blondes hand and went upstairs.

* * *

After dinner Beca and Aubrey were washing up while Stacie sat on the counter. The three of them were enjoying a light conversation and joking around. Beca's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Beca looked towards her sister before leaving the room. Stacie followed her younger sister. "Yeah, I'm all settled in…. I miss you too…. Yeah I like it here. It's cool and the people here are awesome…. I got to meet my sister's girlfriend. She great for Stacie…. I love you too Kenz…. Okay, I will…. Alright…. Okay…. Bye." She turned to find Stacie and Aubrey staring at her.

"Who's Kenz?" Stacie said smirking.

"Mackenzie Phillips. My best friend since the first grade." Beca said in a 'duh' voice.

"Wait little Mackenzie with the braces and the pigtails?" Beca nodded.

"She's changed though. Lost the braces and the pigtails but gained all this." Beca handed Stacie her phone. Stacie looked at the photo and her jaw dropped.

"Holy hell…. She is smoking hot. When did she get boobs?" Aubrey hit her girlfriend in the shoulder. Stacie mouthed 'What?' to her blonde girlfriend.

"She grew them the summer before freshman year." Beca smiled. "But i've been in love with her way longer then that."

"Awww." Aubrey said.

"Did you ever tell her?"

"No but she's going to UCLA, so after high school she's going to come here and I'm gonna ask her out..." Beca stuffed her hands in her pockets and leaned on the door. "I have a plan and everything."

"What the plan?" Stacie asked.

"I'm going to surprise her at graduation with a dozen red roses. Then at her party ask her to be my girlfriend. If she says yes then she's gonna come here for the summer and once school starts she'll be living in the dorms."

"Aw! That's so cute Beca."

"Are you planning on losing your virginity to Mackenzie?" Beca's eyes widened . "Aubey already knows I tell her everything." Aubrey nods her head.

"If it's any help I'm still a virgin and I'm going into college." Aubrey said to Beca.

"Wait really?"

"Yes and Stacie's okay with it."

"Wow."

"What can I say. I'm in love with Aubrey, if she wants me to wait till our wedding day then that's what I'll do." Stacie says smiling. Beca smiled and watched her sister with Aubrey. She was happy for her sister. Her sister was finally happy and all Beca could think about was Mackenzie. She couldn't wait to graduate.

* * *

**This was probably horrible but review and comment please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

One year later…

Beca pulled up to UCLA with Stacie, Aubrey and her girlfriend Mackenzie in Beca's truck. They got out and started to unloaded her truck. Stacie and Aubrey took Aubrey's boxes to her dorm, while Beca and Mackenzie took Mackenzie's boxes to her dorm. They walked into Mackenzie's room and saw a blonde who looked to be Beca's height maybe shorter. Mackenzie put her stuff down as did Beca.

"Charlotte, right?" The girl nodded.

"Then you must be Mackenzie? And please call me Charlie." Charlie winked at Kenzie, who bite her lip.

"Than you can call me Kenzie." Kenzie winked back. Beca stood there with her hands in her pockets. The two girls started talking about Justin Bieber. Someone Beca couldn't stand. Her girlfriend has thee worst taste in music. Somedays Beca wonders why there together, other days she wonders if they would be better off as friends. Beca hates the fact that they fight all the time, she wishes they didn't. Beca was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Beca!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said that you can go hang with Stac and Bree."

"Oh okay. Do you wanna come?"

"No I'm gonna stay here with Charlie."

"Yeah I hope you don't mind me stealing your girlfriend?" Charlie said with a smirk.

"No it's fine. Have fun." Beca walked out and headed to Aubrey's dorm. Beca walked into Aubrey's dorm.

"Hey Bree." Beca said as she plopped down onto the blondes bed.

"Hey Becs." Aubrey said with a giggle as Stacie moved off Aubrey.

"Where's the she witch?" Stacie asked.

"She wanted to get to know her roommate. Where's Chlo?"

"She's not here yet. She'll be here in an hour." Aubrey told the eager brunette.

"Does she need help with her stuff?" Aubrey shrugged and Beca rolled her eyes. She met Chloe a year ago when Aubrey had moved into her dorm. Chloe constantly flirted with the brunette through the entire school year and summer. Mackenzie didn't like the redhead because every time she was in the room with Beca and Chloe the tiny brunette wouldn't pay attention to her. That pissed off Mackenzie more than anything.

"Probably." Stacie said flipping through a magazine.

"I'll just text her. Is momma and poppa Beale driving her here?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

**Hey Red you need and help with your stuff? -YourLittleDJ**

**Nope. We brought Danny to help. Can't wait to see you Cutie ;) -YourRedhead**

**Badass! Not cute. -YourLittleDJ**

**Sooo Badass that you cried at watching TFIOS? -YourRedhead**

**Hey it was sad and you were crying just as much. -YourLitlleDJ**

**True. Don't worry I never told anyone. I just like that I got to hold you as you cried. I like you being in my arms. You're a great cuddler ;) -YourRedhead**

Beca blushed and bite her lip. Stacie smiled at her sister and thought how Mackenzie doesn't even make her this happy.

**I was asleep. I had no idea what I was doing. -YourLittleDJ**

**Yeah yeah. Can we have a sleepover? Just us? I miss you. -YourRedhead**

Beca smiled.

**Of course. Just us, Red. I miss you too. Tell poppa Beale to drive faster, I wanna see my girl. -YourLittleDJ**

Beca hit send with a huge smile.

**Does that mean you're single? Cause if so we can have a naked sleepover. -YourRedhead**

Beca blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason." Stacie got up and snatched Beca's phone. She read the text messages.

"Well hot damn."

"Stacie give me my phone." Stacie held it up high. "Ugh. Fine."

**I'd be down for a naked sleepover ;) -YourLittleDJ**

Stacie scrolled to messages from a month ago.

"Holy shit." She showed Aubrey.

"We'll than." It was two pictures one of Chloe in red lacy lingerie and the other was a white lacy lingerie. The caption was 'Which one do you like better?' Beca answer 'The white one.' Stacie grinned. Beca took back her phone.

"You're an ass."

**Stacie said that not me. I'm still with Kenzie. Sorry. -YourLittleDJ**

Beca hit send. She sat in Aubrey's desk chair.

"Damn it Stacie she not answering me back now." Stacie rolled her eyes. Chloe walked in and pulled Beca in for a hug. Beca smiled and hugged the redhead back.

"I missed you Red."

"I missed you too Becs." Momma and Poppa Beale walked in with Danny. They put Chloe's stuff down. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek then let go of the brunette. Chloe hugged Aubrey and Stacie but not as long as she did with Beca. Beca hugged Danny then Momma and Poppa Beale.

"Let's go out for lunch. My treat." Beca said and everyone nodded. They went to the Luke's Diner. Chloe never let go of Beca's hand. They got to Luke's and Beca pulled out Chloes chair.

"Thanks Becs." Chloe kissed the brunettes cheek.

"Beca when are you gonna start dating our daughter?" Poppa Beale asked.

"Richard." Momma Beale scolded.

"What? Don't act like you don't want Beca and Chloe together. I just wanna know why you're not with her." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend right now."

"A girlfriend that no one likes cause she's a bitch and a gold digger." Stacie said. "We all know you and Chloe like each other. Stop dancing around it. Chloe is perfect for you…" Stacie sighed.

"At least Chloe doesn't tell you that you won't make it in the music industry. Did you guys know that Beca has stopped making mixes because of that bitch. How about the fact that she cheated on Beca. She's also made Beca cry on many occasions."

"Stacie!" Beca shouted.

"What? I don't like her. No one does."

"Beca is that true?" Chloe asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." Beca whispered. Chloe got up from the table and walked out the door with an angry look on her face. Danny's eyes went wide. Danny and Beca got up and ran after Chloe. The rest of them paid and followed the three.

Chloe looked around campus for Mackenzie. Beca caught up with the redhead.

"Where you going?"

"To find that bitch and kill her."

"Chloe stop please. Please for me." Chloe stopped and looked at the brunette.

"Why are you with her? And tell me the truth, no bullshit." Beca stood there.

"She's familiar. She's also my best friend and if I lose her I feel like I lose my past. She was there for me when my mom died. She used to be a good, kind person. That's who I fell in love with. When I asked her out she was different. She was cold, uncaring but I thought I could get back the old Kenzie but she's gone and I see that now…" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I love her but I'm not in love with her. I don't know what to do because if we break up I lose her and all I'll have left of her are memories. And those memories will fade, then she'll be gone… just like my mom."

"Beca." Chloe said softly as she pulled her in for a hug. "That's not a good reason to stay with someone. You need to let her go Beca or you'll never be happy." Beca nodded. Danny and the rest of them just watched the two. They pulled apart and Beca kissed Chloe's cheek. What they didn't know was Mackenzie saw and heard everything.

* * *

Mackenzie thought about everything Beca had said. She felt like shit but Chloe was right it wasn't a good reason to make the brunette to stay. Mackenzie loved Beca, she really did but Beca fell out of love with her. Mackenzie knew she had to break up with the brunette. She couldn't keep hurting Beca anymore.

**Beca can you come to my dorm. We need to talk. -Kenzie**

**Be there in ten. -Beca**

Mackenzie walked back to her dorm and waited for her soon to be ex-girlfriend to show.

* * *

**Review and comment!**

Beca's Outfit- cgi/set?id=122529079

Mackenzie's Outfit- cgi/set?id=135004397

Chloe's Outfit- cgi/set?id=135005898

at polyvore


End file.
